Arthur: WWE Extreme Rules
by Travis 5412
Summary: Bud and Ladonna vs. The Tibble Twins in an Extreme Rules match.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur: WWE Extreme Rules

* * *

Arthur: Today Ladonna Bud and The Tibble Twins head to WWE Extreme Rules from St. Louis. Enjoy the story.

* * *

We begin at The Compson House.

Mrs. Compson: Lets get you 2 ready to head to go to St. Louis.  
Bud: Ok Mom.  
Ladonna: Ok.

She drove them to the local Airport. They went through sercrity and now waiting for there flight. Then it came and they got on it.

Flight Attendent: Flight 312 to St. Louis ready for take off.

Then the Jet taxied and then took off.

Bud: There are the Tibble Twins.  
Ladonna: Yes that is them.

After 2 hours they arrived in St. Louis. Then came a man to pick the 4 up.

Man: Lets take you 4 to The Scottrade Center.  
Tommy: Ok.

Off they went to the Scottrade Center and went inside into the Locker Rooms.

John Cena: Hi Bud.  
Bud: Hi John.  
John Cena: Are you ready for your match with them 2?  
Bud: Yes I am.

They put there Wrestling Attire on. Next Chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur: WWE Extreme Rules: Chapter 2

* * *

John Cena: I hope you do well in your match tonight.  
Bud: Same with your match John.

Now we go back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Mrs. Read: Sure we can do that.  
Arthur: Thank you Mom.  
Mrs. Read: No problem honey. Ok when it is time we will watch it Live. After all your friends are in the WWE now.  
Arthur: Yes. Good thing we have Cable. After all Elwood City Cable company is better than a Dish.  
Mrs. Read: That is correct.

Now we go back to St. Louis.

Booker T: Hi Bud. You and your Sister will share a locker room. So your Wrestling Attire is there.  
Bud: Ok. After all she saw me naked before.  
Booker T: I know that.

They went to there own locker room. They got out of there regular clothes into there wrestling attire.

Meanwhile in the Men's Locker room.

Tommy: And that is why we are in the WWE.  
Timmy: Yes indeed.  
John Cena: I think the Compson's will win.  
Timmy: no we will win. Lets get ready for our match.

They got in there Wrestling attire.


	3. The Match Begins

Arthur: WWE Extreme Rules

* * *

Booker T: Get ready to go to the ring you 4.  
Bud: Ok.  
Ladonna: Lets go out there.  
Bud: Ok lets go.

There music is playing. The fans are cheering. They came out.

Lillian Garcia: On there way to the Ring from Elwood City The Compson's.

Then the Tibbles music played and the fans booed them.

Lillian Garcia: And on there way to the Ring also from Elwood City The Terrible Tibbles.

The Match has begun. Bud took a trash can lid and hit Tommy over his head causing him to fall to his knees. Then he got up and hit Bud in his Balls with his fist causing him to fall. After Bud recoverd he tagged in Ladonna. Tommy then tagged in Timmy.

Meanwhile back in Elwood City.

Arthur: Did you see where Tommy hit Bud?  
Mrs. Read: Yes I did. After all you boys are built the same way down there as Humans do. Lets not talk about Genitals now.  
Arthur: Your right.

Now we go back to St. Louis with that match.

Ladonna hit Timmy in his Balls. Then took a Kinzo Stick and whacked him in his head causing him to lose some blood. He tagged in Tommy and Ladonna tagged in Bud.

Jerry Lawler: This is some match.  
JBL: Yes it is.  
Michael Cole: I hoe The Compsons keep this up and beats them Tibbles. After all Tommy hit me in the Stomach on that 1 time they came to WWE.  
JBL: Oh yeah.

Bud took his right foot and kicked Tommy in his stomach causing him to fall to his knees once again. Then Bud took a trash can and put him in it and closed the lid.

Jerry Lawler: It looks like he threw him away.  
JBL: Yes I see that.  
Michael Cole: So far so good.

Next chapter they take the stage.


	4. The Match ends

Arthur: WWE Extreme Rules: Chapter 4

* * *

Ladonna smack Timmy in his face leaving a hand print on his left check. Ladonna tagged in Bud who punched Timmy on the back of his head. He tagged in Tommy who picked up a barbed wire bat causing Bud to lose some blood. Then Bud picked up a chair and caused Tommy to lose some of his blood.

Jerry Lawler: This match has them losing some blood except for Ladonna.  
JBL: This match wont end well I think.

Back in Elwood City.

Arthur: This match has blood in it.  
Mrs. Read: It sure does.  
Mr. Read: At least Ladonna have not lose any blood. Well so far.

Back in St. Louis. Bud tagged Ladonna in. Timmy handed Tommy a sledge hammer. Tommy hit her causing her to lose some of her blood.

Michael Cole: Now all 4 lost some blood.

That got Ladonna angry and hit Tommy in his belly. Then took out a pouch and dumped out thumb tack and chocked slammed Tommy in to them making him to lose more blood. They then went to the stage. They slammed each other in to lights they lost a lot of blood ending the match. They will all recover from there injuries.

Arthur: Oh my!  
Mrs. Read: NO winner. I hope they will all recover.  
JBL was right it did not end well. They went to the hospital to get some blood. They will recover the end.


End file.
